


Uppity Chauffeur

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [95]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Attraction, Closeted Character, Drabble, Forbidden Love, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 15:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15844026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Thomas glared at Branson as he strutted up to the rear of the car to sit in the back seat, as bold as brass.





	Uppity Chauffeur

Thomas glared at Branson as he strutted up to the rear of the car to sit in the back seat, as bold as brass. Thomas’ lip curled. Branson made a big thing about not forgetting his roots, but, since joining the family, he had completely forgotten who he was. What he was. Who Thomas was to him. Branson may have forgotten the stolen moments and secret kisses, but Thomas hadn’t and he didn’t take kindly to being brushed off by his former lover like this. It hurt enough coming from a Duke, but from an uppity Chauffeur, it was insulting.


End file.
